


Wheel Spin Simsie Style

by VaenyraTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Other, Randomness, Weirdness, Wheel Spins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaenyraTargaryen/pseuds/VaenyraTargaryen
Summary: This has been on my mind for some time. I got this idea from watching my favourite SIMS4-YouTuber, lilsimsie, doing Wheel Spin Challenges where the wheel decides what house she builds, what happens to her SIMS, etc.So this is what happens when little old me does the same with Game of Thrones fanfiction snippets. Basically, for each chapter I will spin a wheel (meaning: a random number generator :D) to find out what crazy shit I´ll be writing today. The first chapter is a perfect example of that, enjoy! I would love to know your thoughts on the idea in general and the chapters, as well.Chapter 1: Qyburn/Jaqen H'ghar - marriage of mutual benefit
Relationships: Qyburn/Jaqen H'ghar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Wheel Spin Simsie Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and honestly, I didn´t think it would start off bat-shit crazy, but hey, it´s random rumbers and... Well, here goes! :D

Somehow it just fit.

Jaqen was off somewhere again, wearing a new face. The message with the assigned name from the House of Black and White had just been delivered by a little bird an hour earlier, during their evening meal. 

Since Qyburn had already been dismissed from the Queens services for the day, there was free time now. He rubbed his hands together, thinking of the faceless body waiting in the dungeon, ready for his studies. 

Actually, it wasn´t half bad, having a husband who brought fresh corpses all the time. At this rate, he would be able to finely craft the newest treatment for Her Majesty Queen Cersei in no time.

A few hours later, female-faced Jaqen returned home. He found his husband in the basement, standing over the dead body who was so cut up that she was by now barely recognizable as a human. Jaqen let his gaze drift over his husband, who was drenched in blood and sweat. 

After a few moments, Qyburn noticed him. A small smile began to play on his lips. They both knew there and then what would happen later. Without a word, Jaqen turned around and walked, knowing his husband would follow. 

He entered the bed chamber and took of the face of the dead woman. For the sake of his mostly heterosexual husband, Jaqen wore a female face all day, but he definitely preferred being in his male form when they coupled, it just felt more… real, being himself. He set about blowing out the candles and was just about to finish the last one, when his husband walked in.

Then the candle light faded, finally hiding their equally aroused faces. 

It would be another long night.


End file.
